Or?
by NunyaNo
Summary: It was at that moment that Ian had the gun pointed at his heart that he realized that he probably wasn't going to make it. His whole body was numb... And his vision was blurring. And all he think was that... if he didn't do something, there was 50/50 chance that Mari wouldn't make it either. (Ianthony) (On Hiatus)
1. Alive

**A/N**- **_Sorry... I've been awake for like 20 hours, and for some reason, I keep having this scenario play in my head. It's quite depressing... _**

**Disclaime**r- _No Own._

-.

* * *

Ian almost cursed as he realized he was running late for GameBang, he had been stuck in traffic. The only good thing about it was that Mari apparently was as well.

"Oh hey Ian" She smiled, but that smile was soon swiped from her face as Ian watched two men wearing Ski masks came out from a parked car next to the GameBang head quarters. And instantly, Ian was on edge. And as one of the men flashed a gun, Ian slowly made his way to Mari's side, holding his hands up in surrender.

The other man took out a knife as he walked closer "Give me your wallets! Your car keys as well!" And slowly both him and Mari threw the items to the men. "Your phones!" yet again, slowly Ian and Mari listened. They both watched in silence as the men stepped on, and crushed the phones.

Mari was shaking like a leaf in the wind, while Ian's heart seemed to echo in the small parking lot.

The guy with the knife walked up to him then, and Ian's hands started shaking as he tried to even his breathing. It didn't help as the man held the knife to his face, turning his face from one side to the next, then doing the same to Mari. And at that moment Ian wanted to hold Mari in his arms and protect her, but as that thought crossed his mind, the man was already moving again.

And... it hurt to breathe. And then the man twisted the blade in deeper. He could hear Mari's muffled scream. But at that moment, as he fell to the ground with the blade still stuck in his side, even as he bleed out, he watched as the man harshly slapped Mari. And Ian couldn't move. Not as the other man pointed his gun at her. Not as he told her to get naked.

He only moved when the man pointed the gun at him and told him to stand. And he did on shaking legs.

It was at that moment that Ian had the gun pointed at his heart that he realized that he probably wasn't going to make it. His whole body was numb... And his vision was blurring. And all he think was that... if he didn't do something, there was 50/50 chance that Mari wouldn't make it either.

And it was probably the moment he grabbed the gun, and felt a bullet shot into his shoulder, that he realized he gave Mari a chance... At that moment all he could think of was the half naked shivering Mari. It was only her, that gave him the strength, to pull the gun from the mans grasp and shoot a bullet right past said mans ear. Even as his vision blurred, and his hands shook, he stood his ground.

Even as the men fled in their car, Ian held the gun, finger on the trigger.

It was only when they men were out of sight did Ian drop the gun, then soon his body following it.

Mari... Mari grabbed him, as she started crying "It's OK Ian, it's OK." And as she made a grab for the knife in his side, he stopped her. In a weak voice he told her "Leave it... It's stoping me from bleeding out..." Then his vision went "Go... Go gets the others OK? Get help..." Even in the masked men's haste, they still destroyed both his and Mari's phones and still took their car keys. The only real logical thing was to get help.

And he heard Mari start sobbing as she got up and ran in the direction of GameBang. And Ian licked his suddenly dry lips as he put a shaking hand over the bullet hole in his chest, then leaned his tired body up against a car.

His vision was gone, and his hands were becoming numb, as his whole body seemed to heat up, while his shirt soaked up blood. And even as he heard Anthony scream his name he couldn't find the strength to call out to him. And his body went limp as he was dragged into a warm chest. "Ian, oh god Ian... Ian... Please..." And he felt Anthony's hand cover his on his shoulder.

He wanted to say something... He wanted to tell Anthony that everything was going to be alright... He wanted to tell Mari not to blame herself... He wanted to tell the everyone that he'd miss them... And to not worry about him...

He could hear the others speaking as well, but all he could focus on was Anthony's voice. And at the moment, Anthony's voice seemed to be the only thing keeping him grounded, keeping him alive. At that moment he couldn't understand what said man was saying, he could only feel the vibrations in his chest, the warmth of his breath as it brushed past his deaf ears.

-.

* * *

**A/N-** _I do not plan to end this here._


	2. Dead

**A/N**- **_I'm not really sure what I plan to do with this story... But hopefully everyone likes it. =] And I hope I have made it descriptive enough. _**

**Disclaime**r- _No Own, which means that Smosh is still sane. Yay._

-.

* * *

Ian wasn't sure when everything started disappearing. Thoughts... Sounds... Colors...

Everything was bright. That was the only real way to explain it. At first his opened his eyes to nothing but bright lights... All he could think was that he was dead... But then slowly, the pain started up, the room seemed to get darker, but still too bright even behind eyelids, and then... everything hurt. The sounds, the people... The places they all blurred into one giant picture that he just couldn't comprehend.

His body seemed to be on a lag, while everything else around him seemed to be moving impossibly fast. So unnaturally so, that Ian had to wonder if they had indeed drugged him. As soon as he would think he recognized something, it was gone again before he could actually put a name to it. And the pain... The pain was horrible.

It was a numbing pain. Almost as if his whole body had been emerged into a freezing cold bath... Where all you were left with is a numb feeling, and a feeling of being alone. It was the type of pain that scared Ian the most... The pain you get when you can't hear anything... You can't see anything... The pain... of being absolutely and utterly alone. Even as his eyes rushed back and forth trying to make out shapes around him, a fear filled him.

He couldn't understand anything, and it left a cold grip on his heart.

Even as hands grabbed at him, even as voices tried speaking to him... he felt completely alone. Stuck alone in his head. His body wouldn't listen to him... And that bright light seemed to be mostly covered with his blood. He could tell he was being touched... But couldn't actually feel it. Rather then warm hands, and callused fingers, all he felt was a prickling feeling. Like every single hair on his body was standing up, and something just brushing up against those hairs. All in all, he only help pressure.

The pain was over bearing, his head was screaming... his left side hurts badly... And he couldn't feel anything above his waist... And for a moment Ian listened, he let himself sink into the darkness, the peace. For a moment... Nothing hurt.

Dying... It wasn't like Ian was told about. There was no sudden bright light in a haze of black. It was more like, all the light, all the gray you could see behind your eye lids were slowly fading into a black as your eyes stopped focusing, and your brain stopped working.

There was no light. There was no voice to welcome him. All there was a constant restriction on his heart and lungs.

And then there was the pain again, then soon followed by the numb feeling. The voices were frantic, movements were rushes, and everything seemed to be moving in pauses, like a time jump. But Ian knew that wasn't the case... It was just him slipping in and out of consciousness.

The more Ian tried to focus on something, the more it seemed to slip away. When he tried to understand what was being said, everything just seemed to get louder and made his head feel like there was static playing loudly in his ears.

When he tried to open his eyes, everything seemed to burn, and the constant white from before was now a whirlwind of flashing colors. Nothing made sense. It was like being drunk and going on a roller coaster, it made him nauseous and dizzy.

Little things seemed to jump out at him, like the weight of his lungs, and how oxygen was forced into his lungs. How there was a slight tingling around his shoulder, almost like an itch. Even the fact that he couldn't hear Anthony anymore...

The one thing that he could feel however, was them pulling the blade from his side. His ears burned, and his lungs jumped in his chest as a scream tore from his throat.

-.

When he woke the first thing he noticed was a man sitting in the chair across from him. The second thing he noticed was the radiating pain from his left side.

But as he turned his sore eyes to the man again, he spoke "I'm officer Phil, I'm here to get your police report." a small smile from the elderly man "It would be best if you tell me as soon as you can, that way your friends and family can see you." an after thought "They've been already informed about your stable condition."

Ian stared at the man for a moment, he still didn't know if he should recognize the man or not. He tried to open his mouth to ask, but his lips seemed to be glued shut, he couldn't even find his own tongue to lick his dry lips.

The officer stood up then, and offered him a small smile. "I'm going to inform the nurses you're awake, and while they check on you, I'll talk to your friends and see if they can remember anything else."

Ian kinda nodded in return. And winched as that movement made his vision shake. He didn't pay any real attention as the man left the room. His head felt light and floaty, but too heavy to move, and Ian didn't know whether it was because he lost so much blood, or that the drugs were just that strong.

His mouth tasted distinctly of saline solution...

It didn't take too long before a nurse walked into the room, and luckily she seemed to know what the look on his face was about since she handed him a small bottle of orange juice. And thankfully opened it for him.

He wanted to thank her, but instead he used his right, Non-hurt arm to bring the drink to his lips. Ian had so many thoughts and questions, but his head seemed to buzz and haze before he could actually focus on asking a question. So he sat in silence as he waited for her to speak first.

Which seemed a bit redundant as she just checked his stats, and scurried around the room writing stuff off on a pad of paper. And with the question of "Are you hungry?" and with a shake of his head, she left the room just as quickly. Ian dazed at the door in slight confusion.

That didn't help him one bit. However he didn't wait to long before an elderly women walked into the room holding what he could only assume what the files the other women just filled out.

Seeing his slight confusion, her mouth thinned "You took a bullet through the shoulder, it shot straight threw, and barely damaged any bone, but..." her voice got grim "there had slight damage to your shoulder blade and tendons. Which means, that even after everything heals, you may not be able to use your left hand as officiant as you had been." a small pause "As for your side-" but he just waved a hand at her instead.

He didn't want to hear it. He was already getting sick just from the thought of what more could be wrong. The women's voice and harsh and cruel to his ears, and he didn't want to hear it anymore... She was just doing her job. Thankfully she seemed to understand that he didn't want to know anything else.

"Just some bed rest, lots of fluids, and some antibotics and you should be all better." She gave him one last look before leaving the room as well. Ian just laid his head back as the world spined for him.

* * *

**A/N-** _I wrote this chapter while listening to-_

_**Jet**- Look what you've done_

_**Joel Faviere**- If you knew_

_**Johnny Cash**- Hurt_

_**Disclaimer**- I do not own Smosh. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**- _Sorry for the long wait. My mom was in a car crash the 25th, and it's been pretty stressed here._

**Disclaime**r- _No Own, which means that Smosh is still sane. Yay._

-.

* * *

Ian wanted to help the officer, he wanted to see his friends, his family... But every time he tried talking he just suddenly got confused, his voice would slur and his brain would move too quick for his mouth to form the correct words.

He missed everyone, and he wondered how everyone was holding up... He had been in surgery for 9 hours. Apparently he flat lined twice, and he had lost over 25% of his blood.

None of that was good news.

He wanted to see his friends, he wanted to see his parents! But he couldn't till he filed a report, but honestly, he couldn't remember much about what happened to begin with.

All he remembered was Mari, and wanting to protect her. He couldn't give them the type of information they wanted. He had been too scared, and too worried. Not to mention he had gotten hurt pretty quickly.

The only good thing about the whole ordeal was since he made sure Mari hadn't touched the knife, the police were able to get some prints, but Ian wasn't sure that, that was a lead. As far as he remembered, the men were wearing gloves.

Details had been released on the news, just basic information - A man and women were attacked while on the way to work. The man was stabbed and shot, and the two assailants got away.

That was the only information allowed to be released at the moment. And Ian couldn't help but wonder what Anthony and everyone told the fans as to why a video wasn't posted.

Ian figured it would be something simple like "Corrupted file" or some other bullshit.

It was pretty safe to say that the first day he spent mostly sleeping and drugged up and babbling like a mother fucker.

However the second day was much the same. But now that his body had replenished some of his blood, his head wasn't woozy. But some of the questions asked confused him.

"How did you grab the gun?" was one of them. Like, at the time he had just grabbed it, it wasn't like a TV show where they slow-mo the fight scenes. Other questions like "How badly was Mari hurt when you grabbed the gun." also confused him. By the time that whole gun scene took place he had already been stabbed and his vision had blurred.

"All I heard was a harsh slap" he answered "I don't know if she was hurt any other way." the worst part was trying to painfully go over ever detail. "How tall was the man?" "Did either of the men have a logo shirt on?" "What color were the men's eyes?"

Oddly, the only question he really answered with sureness was the type of car, because it had been the same type of car his mom had owned when he had been younger.

Ian had also been informed that both his and Mari's cars were currently being used as bait. Because 'Bad guys always return to the scene of the crime' which Ian doubted would happen, since the men were smart enough to try and kill him within the first five minutes of being robbed.

The offer didn't like that answer.

Another surprise Ian wasn't fond of, he had a catheter up his urethra. And while he was heavily drugged, it still wasn't something he enjoyed. And while he had regained most of his spilled blood, mainly from donors, he still wasn't fit for walking.

And because of how medicated he was, he also wasn't allowed to eat certain foods, since nausea was a drawl back with the medication. Not to mention Ian really wasn't all there, nor did he really have strength to feed himself.

And even though he was feeling better, everything still felt like there was a lag, one moment Phil would be there, only for the next moment a nurse. As much as he wanted to rush his report, his body and mind wouldn't let him, and it often lead him to unconscious.

-...-

Even as his brain sloshed around in his skull Ian was still able to form a smile as he saw his mom walk through the door. Only to have his smile fade as he realized there was tears in her eyes.

Apologies formed in his mind but he couldn't seem to form the words as she grabbed his uninjured hand and brought it to her face.

All he do was not winch as any movement stretched the healing skin on his side. Instead he focused on trying to squeeze her hand. But with the medicine numbing his body Ian wasn't too sure if he succeeded.

"it's fine" he found himself saying. And he couldn't quit name the look that crossed her face. Instead he focused on her eyes as the tears left her eyes down her face where they landed on his hand.

There was so many things he wanted to ask but the moment almost seemed to surreal to break.

"y- you're ok, you're going to be fine. " and pain seemed to grip at his heart at her words.

"Yea," he found himself agreeing "I'm gonna be fine." and he formed a small smile as he watched his hand squeeze hers.

And they feel into silence as Ian watched the lights dancing above him, smile still on his face.

And even as his mother cried, for the first time since getting shot he truly felt as if everything was going to be ok. Even if his shoulder and hand had difficulty moving, he could still do skits with Anthony. GameBang, even if he couldn't play games anymore, they were bound to find a way to make it work.

And he had friends and family willing to take the time and patience to help him adjust to his injuries. And maybe his new life.

-.-.-.-.-.-


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**- Good?_  
_

**Disclaime**r- _No Own, which means that Smosh is still sane. Yay._

-.

* * *

Ian realized he must have dozed off for when he opened

his eyes his mom was gone and a crying scared Mari was sitting next to him, and like his mother had done, his hand held tightly in her own.

And he took a moment to form words in his head before he spoke them "I'm fine" he found himself saying the second time that day "I'm alive"

Her eyes locked on to his, and it was heartbreaking "You're so fucking stupid!" and more tears started to pour down her face, then her lips started wobbling as well.

"Mari, what I did had to be done." he squeezed her hand to silence her "Had I not done it, I would have been shot in the heart and dead within moments. And you would have been raped. Those are the facts Mari. So please don't feel guilt about it, because you'll feel guilty about me being alive." And the words were hard to form as his mind was still in a daze.

And Mari couldn't even form words as she full-out sobbed into his hand. And he let her.

What he said had been true, and had Mari not been late as well, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that he wouldn't have been killed instantaneously. At the time, he had only been worrying about her, but had she not formed as a distraction for the attackers... He'd be dead. He would have been too scared to move, and if it happened like it did before, he would also had been stabbed before hand.

Had she not been there, he wouldn't have even fought back.

And he wanted to tell her this but hypothetical situations wouldn't really help. Because for all he knew they could have been only attacked because Mari looked like leverage.

So like Ian had done to his mother, he squeezed her hand in what little type of comfort he could.

"What's all happened?" he asked instead as he tried to get his eyes to focus.

"W-we weren't able to tell the Fans about what happened, but we posted the local news coverage about it, with just the description that we would keep them posted when the investigation was over. No names were released, just that one was bruised up and the other was in critical condition."

And that's when Ian noticed the huge black and blue mark covering Mari cheek. And he was glad that it was just that, no broken nose, no swelling and no gashes. Which meant luckily that she hadn't been pistol whipped. And he realized that last one was a little odd, since the gun had been pointed at him at the time.

"I'm hungry," he filled the space with small talk, glad to be awake and be able to comfort her "Help me sit up?"

She looked nervously at him, but still released his hand but put a gentle hand on his shoulder. And Ian was glad he was heavily drugged, as he felt his whole body clinched. But he didn't stop at just that, he threw his legs over the bed and onto the floor. All the while Mari trying to talk him back to the bed.

"It's fine. Stitched, liquid bandaged, with gauze and tape." she gave him one last hesitant look before helping him stand up. And the world spun around, but kept on his feet. Since it was mainly from the medication.

After grabbing his medicine dispenser, he leaned heavily on Mari as she slowly dragged him to the cafeteria.

"Don't worry, I'm supposed to be walking around already" he added truthfully, knowing what she was thinking "The knife only went threw fatty tissue, and a little bit of muscle, no real organ damage." He felt her slightly relax under his touch.

And felt her fully relax when a nurse actually praised him for finally leaving the bed.

"Can I bring you to the waiting room first? Most everyone is still here" then hesitantly added "Anthony hasn't left yet, your parents both left about an hour ago after they realized that you really were ok. I'm glad" she added "your mom was so scared and worried that she wasn't able to get any sleep."

And Ian wondered if he dad visited him as well. "that's fine, I kinda wanted to show off my ass to everyone." he added highly aware that he was in nothing but a gown that tended to leave his back exposed.

Mari slightly laughed at his joke.

"I hope you know, I'm not carrying a wallet, nor do I have money hidden on my person"

She squeezed him in a slight hug "I don't mind buying you food Ian, it's the least I can do." Then a pause "Shit." when she realized that they both had been mugged.

They hadn't been walking for long, before his body seemed to get heavy, he put some more of his weight onto Mari, but he realized that he wouldn't be able to walk for much longer.

But luckily a passing nurse asked if they needed a wheel chair, and Ian didn't know really know who answered, all he knew was that what felt like seconds later, a wheel chair was brought to him, and Mari was pushing him.

He knew he should try to keep talking to clam her nerves, and comfort her, but he just couldn't, he felt suddenly tired, and the only thing keeping him awake at the moment was the thought of seeing Anthony.

When she finally pushed him threw the doors, a loud greeting met his ears. The whole gang was there, but it was only when his eyes met Anthony's that he relaxed and gave a slight smile in return "Sup?"

But even as he said it, he couldn't help but take in Anthony's bloody clothes and wide and worn eyes. And he knew that what Mari had said was true, Anthony hadn't left.

"Anyone want to buy us food?" And Mari's own voice seemed to relax everyone. No doubt for the past few days, Mari had been feeling guilty, and the fact that she was actually joking seemed to let everyone know that he was fine, that things would be fine.

And he was left sitting in the chair as Mari was pulled into a hug, while Anthony stood in front of him. And like he had been doing all day, he grabbed said mans hand in his own and squeezed it in what little bit of comfort he could offer.

"You look fucking horrible." He greeted. And Anthony only squeezed his hand in return.


End file.
